


An Unexpected Meeting

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the younger daughter of the wicked fairy Maleficent, you often left the castle to spent a visit to the nearest villages, but your latest trip was going to me other than usual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> The One Shot takes place before the curse.

The only sound that echoed in the long, dusky hallway, your hips lighly swinging while your walking, make your way to the throne room to meet your mother, Maleficent. As you entered the room, you located her sitting in her throne, looking complitly lost in thought and not noticing your approaching presence. “Mum?“, you asked, doubtful that you will get her attention at the first try, but her blue eyes locks with your [Y/E/C] and after a second a caring smile adorns her lips. “I want to now if you need something from outside the castle?“, your words make your mothers eyes roll for a second until she shook her head. “Darling, you forget that“ - “Yes, wicked fairy, magic and all that stuff, got it...“, you interrupted her, sounding rather sarcastic and Maleficent gave you another of her rare smiles. “Is Lily accompaning you?“, your mother asked you, her eyebrows lightly raised as she was waiting for your answer. “Nope... Just me, myself and I.“, was your truthfully respond, Maleficent nodding shortly, thinking about her next words. “Watch yourself outside, promise?“, she's begging you worried, tilting her head to the side and watching you nod in respond, before you gave her a quick kiss on her left cheek and waved her good bye while walking out of the throne room.

Avoiding the frequently from travelers used roads and trampled paths, your moving through the tall trees of this part of the Enchanted Forest, bringing you farther and farther away from the castle that you're calling your home. Warm beams of the midday sun finding their way through the dense branches, lightening up your way and for a moment the world seemed entirely peaceful to you, but as the youngest daughter of the fairy Maleficent you knew better. 

The castle was only a little point at the horizon, as you sat down on the dry moss on the forest ground, letting your head fall back on your neck, making a little break before you would enter the next village in about half an hour of walking. You listened to the noises your surroundings, as an unexpected sound hit your ear: a male voice, followed by to other voices. Getting back on your feet, you carefully moved your body closer to the voices, trying to make no sound yourself. Hiding behind a tree, you glanced on the tramped path down the small hill you're standing on, looking at the three men standing next to each other, their backs turned in your direction and discussing about something you couldn't hear clearly, until the smallest figure of them raises his voice. “Gentlemen, I think we aren't alone anymore. Come out, come out, little dove, we won't hurt you.“, you heard him saying, the clear voice now uncomfortable familiar to you, but you couldn't point on who it was. 'Yeah, sure, like a murder would say that to his victim.', you thought to yourself, pulling your eyebrows together skeptical and not moving from the place you are standing, trying to breath as quiet as possible. “You're imagining things, Rumple. There is no one.“, one of his companions saying after a long moment of silence, but as you heard the name your eyelids widen itself. 'Why me?', your inner voice whinning and in a second of rechlessness, you lean your forehead on the surface of the tree, which made the birds sitting in up on the boughs to fly away. 

“Who is imaging things now, Victor?“, Rumple responded snarky, followed by the sound of steps coming closer to your location. “Oh, Rumple, it's you? Long time no see...“, you came out of your hiding place, putting a strand of your [Y/H/C] hair behind your ear and forming a nervous smile on you lips, now having the perfect view on the three men near you. You met Rumple a couple of times before, trying to charm his way into a deal with your mother, but failing all the times, but he was acompanied by two men you never saw before. The first thing you noticed was that both of them were rather young compared to the Dark One, next that one of them was dressed in uncommon clothes for the Enchanted Forest while the other one was wearing a hat on his head, but to your surprise, both of them were looking handsome. 'Maybe some poor, naive idiots who made deals with Rumple?', you wondered silently, the three men eyeing you the same as you did and a smirk formed on the lips of the Dark One. “If that isn't my dearest [Y/N]. What a pleasure to meet you so... unexpected. By chance, your mother isn't around?“, Rumple asked you, steping closer to you while the others doesn't move for a bit. “Why I'm just so skeptical, Rumple? And my mother remained at home, I will greet her from you.“, you responded, making the smallest of the three men placing his hands on his heart dramaticly. “You hurt my feelings, [Y/N]. Oh, by the way, my I introduce this two gentlemen to you?“ - “Do I have a choice in that matter?“ - “No.“, he smiled amused at you while you were looking more and more annoyed at him, starting to curse yourself for leaving the castle today, but on the other side, it doesn't feel like an random meeting as Rumple declared it. “[Y/N], may I introduce you to Doctor Victor Frankenstein and Jefferson. Gentlemen, this is [Y/N], the younger daughter of Maleficent.“, while gesturing to everyone of you, as the goldish skinned man said your name, you noticed the doctor and Jefferson nodding their heads and you're sensing that the must have mentioned you earlier to them. “It's a“ - “Pleasure? Yeah, it's always is... If you excuse me, I have to leave.“, you interrupted Victor Frankenstein, whom you hit by surprise with your reaction, making your way between the suspicious figures, wanting to get away as fast and far as possible. 

“Oh, your heading for the village? We were“ - “On your way there?“, you shouted sarcasticly, glancing over your shoulder and watching the three of them approaching you. “As clever as beautiful.“, a voice said, that you haven't heard clear to this moment and must be the one of Jefferson. You raised an eyebrow, shaking your head lightly while staring on the path in front of you, knowing, that your stay at the village now becomes more of a challenge than you like.


	2. Stranger On The Shore

Gentle tones of a violin files echoed through the endless appearing corridors of Maleficents castle, coming from your older sister's bedroom, her practiced on her musical instrument while your laying on your comfortable mattress in your own room and read over the last pages of an old looking book, which you brought at your last trip into the nearest village. Silently closing the book, not wanting to interrupt Starla while she's so into her music, you put the book carefully on the ground before swinging your feet ober the side of the bed and touching the cold floor, you raised from your retreat and with cautious placed steps, you walked through your room and came to stop in front of your wardrobe, grabbing a darkish coat and a pair of boots before leaving the many books that you read over all the past years behind. You sneaked yourself down the long hallway which extends in front of your chamber, walking past the wide open door of Starla's bedroom and just risking a quick glance into it before entering the stairwell, which extends over many floors. Knowing that mother wouldn't be amused over my newest excursion into the outside world which lays around the castle, the spacious lands of the Enchanted Forest, you didn't told her a farewell for the next hours or even days, depending on where your feet may take you this time.

Your feet forced the water to each side around them, caused from walking along the shore and coming closer to a fishermen's village, which should be only a good half hour away from your current stay. The pleasantly cold water around your aching feet was a blessing, your ears fixed on the rhythmical sound of the waves that flows back from the peaceful ocean and raising the sea level with every fluid motion. Your [Y/E/C] eyes wandered from the horizon in front of you to the ground under your feet, scaning the fine-grain sand for shellfishs and other useless stuff, how your mother calls it. Around ten minutes later, meanwhile the fishermen's village looking rather huge in the distance, your eyes landed on two silhouettes close by yourself that are looking like a woman and a man, which are loudly and gesticulare argueing with eachother. First, there where chaotic words filling the air, but with every step that you came closer to them, they became clearer. Smiling to yourself, the man obviously cheated on the poor, naive young woman, the silhouettes also became clearer to your view. The woman was onknown to you, but the man, you knew his face from somewhere and as you got a good look on the fighting pair, his name filled your thoughts. Frankenstein, Victor Frankenstein. A business friend, when you want to call it like that, of Rumplestiltskin, evidently with a soft spot for the opposide gender. Passing them, your eyes met the ones of the unusual dressed blond haired man, the woman turned with her back to you while his eyes are pleading for your help, any help which would rescue him from the wrath of a betrayed woman. And with a devious smile, you decided to give him the bitterly requested help. “What does she mean with that?!“, you raised your voice with faked anger, the woman and Frankenstein winced under the unexpected sound, causing the woman to take a look over her shoulder and her dark brown eyes watching you in surprise. “Excuse us?“, she spoke in your direction, now turning around to you while, unknown to her, the so called doctor's lips are graced by a bright, thankful smile. “I didn't talked to you, Missy. Again, Hubert? I don't deserve a cheating, useless asshole like you!“, you yelled at the dirty blond haired man, him trying not to growl at you in protest as the woman snapped her head around to stare at him. “Hubert? But you told me your name was Georg! Filthy pig!“, the unknown woman growls at him before covering his left cheek with her hand, but not in the gently way. 

Watching her storming away, the doctor approached you and came to stop close to your side, rubbing his cheek with a painful look which made you smile even brighter. “Hubert? I always thought I look more like a William or Francis.“, he said sarcasticly, looking down with his blue eyes at your form. “Francis? Really?“, you asked him in respond, raising an eyebrow at him and tilting your head lightly to the side through the eyecontact. “Yeah, why not? I thought, especially in this realm everyone belives that everything is possible.“, Victor replies to your question, your eyelids now opening wider than before and your holding your breath for a second. “So it's true? There are other realms?“, your saying it more like a fact than a question, your fixing the man's face in front of you, not wanting to miss a single mimic on it, which would maybe tells you more the truth than his words. As a friend of Rumplestiltskin, you can't be to careful around him, but curiousity takes the best of you. “It is. I'm suprised your mother didn't told you. Rumple told us she is a powerful witch.“, he spoke his mind open to you, walking a couple of steps away from your current point to a moist looking tree trunk that lays on the sandy shore, toughing it with his right hand and obviously deciding to risk to sit down on it, now turning his gaze back to you. “She is... but she's also over caring and protectiv. Don't like me to talk to strangers, especially if they're friends with Rumplestiltskin.“, you told him in a sneaky tone, slowly approaching him and stopping your steps an armlength away from Frankenstein, whoms blue eyes are fixed on your form. “I won't consider us friends. We're business partners. I mean, look around us, all this 'magic solves everything' nonsense is just... It doesn't make any sense.“ - “It doesn't have to make any sense, Franky. So, there isn't any magic in your country, or?“, you're wondering out loud and putting your hands at your back. “No, we have something much more powerful.“, Frankenstein told you in a rather arrogant way, like you would talk about the most normal thing possible. “And? What is it?“ - “Science, [Y/N].“

Unknown to the two of you, you find yourself talking to eachother for the next hours while laying in the warm sand of the coast, the fishermen's village and everything you had planned for the day seems miles away from your thoughts. It took you by surprise how much you started to enjoy the companie of the doctor, being fascinated by his stories of his realm, the thing he calls 'Science' and his interest in you own story, attentively listening to every word you spoke. You could understand how he charmed his way into the bed's of several women, him obviously knowing how to make themself feel good in his company. “The sun begins to go down.“, you recognize as your eyes drifted away from the blue orbs which are the eyes of Victor Frankenstein, a unexpected saddness in your voice, a fact that shocked you more than you would admit. Mother told you to be careful around men, you can never be to sure about their intentions, she said more than once to Starla and you, even when the two of you were little kids runing around the castle and playing 'Prince and Dragon'. “How about we start to leave for the village?“ - “We?“, you wondered, tilting your head to the side while watching him looking at you with a charming smile. “Why not? I won't allow you to walk back home in the dark all by yourself. And... a nice meal in good company won't hurt, or?“, Victor spoke in a gently, inviting manner, never breaking eyecontact with you. “Only a meal. Seperated bedrooms and no 'sudden emergencys' that caused us to share a bed.“, you make yourself clear, him half-smiling at you, like a boy that got caught by an escapade. “You're no fun, huh?“, Victor ironicaly said, raising to his feet and extending a hand to you, which you accept thankfuly before walking a couple of steps in the direction of the fishermen's village. “Come on, Vic. I'm starving.“, you're humouros whining out loud, laying your head into your neck and watching Victors face lightly bending over yours. “Than we should hurry, milady [Y/N].“, the dirty blond haired man said softly, walking around you and while doing so, his hand touches yours for a split second before he took the lead.


End file.
